Punto de quiebre
by AlexiaAnderson
Summary: Que pasaría si un día Darren se cansa de no actuar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Chris. ¿Habrá valido la pena?


Hola ! aquí estoy como mi primer one shot es un crisscolfer reacción a la presentación de los Emmys de Darren y las primeras vacaciones en pareja de Chris y Will. Perdón no quiero ofender a ningún buque pero, no puedo con mi imaginación y siempre lleva a mis niños juntos.

Se que es viejo el tema pero hacia rato lo había escrito, y subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes me hace salir de la fuerte depresión en la que me encuentro , y la falta de inspiración . la muerte de Cory me dejo e stand by no se porque, pero me paralizo, aun no puedo manejarlo bien Cory / Finn era el personaje del que me enamore ni bien me atrapo Glee, luego me obsesione con Darren/Blaine pero fue sin lugar a duda Finn quien me introdujo en Glee. En mis fics siempre tiene un rol importante y yo no se como seguir las historias en las que el esta pero bueno tendré que superarlo en algún momento.

Gracia por estar y si quiere a portar algo siempre desde lo constructivo por favor. los quiero!

AA.

* * *

Punto de Quiebre

Darren se dirigía a la heladera, vestido apenas con unos bóxers y su camiseta azul de Michigan, estaba cansado, agotado era la palabra, saco una botella de su jugo de manzana, y se fue a su terraza, ver el amanecer siempre le calmaba, dio un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación que aun estaba entre abierta, no quería despertarla no ahora que estaba al borde.

Miro el reloj, -"deben ser las 10 en florida"-pensó agriamente, -"¿se despertara en su brazos?, ¿harán el amor, dulce y tierno como el se merece? "- una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas era muy difícil pensarlo en brazos de otro , era quizás la tortura más dura que lo corroía noche a noche, su gira apenas podía aplacar todo eso que sentía, amor si estaba perdido y estúpidamente enamorado de su compañero de trabajo y aun no podía decirle porque cada vez que quería, algo sucedía y lo impedía y lo último fue su viaje a Eurodisney eso fue lo peor, porque entonces Chris conoció a Will, además estaba ella siempre ahí rondando dando su toque para que el no la deje y el la quería por supuesto que la quería pero no del modo apasionado y asfixiante que sentía por él, y encima su PR volviéndolo loco con que no se acerque en los eventos que no se saquen fotos y que ni se miren. Recordó su última discusión y frunció el seño.

-dios Michel enserio no puedo sacarme un foto con Chris en los Emmy, dime como hago el y yo estamos uno al lado del otro en la mesa dime

-Bueno lleva a Mía

-no puedo ya la odian demasiado ella no merece esto Michel

-entonces lleva alguno de los chicos no se Joe o Joey

-ok Joey, el está disponible,-dijo sintiéndose mal por su amigo, el adora a Joey, pero no era a él al que quería como cita.

-Además Chris estará con su novio por lo que no habrá ninguna foto

-¿Chris lleva a Will?- dijo sintiéndose de golpe con ganas de vomitar

-Si su PR le dijo que era conveniente que blanquee su relación, tú sabes por los comentarios de ustedes

-y que con los comentarios, a la mierda, tu sabes que no me importan

-no, sé muy bien que no te importan, para eso estoy yo Dare así que no sigas y déjame trabajar

-Michel y¿ que si los rumores fueran ciertos? – dijo tanteando la postura de su PR

-no jodas con eso Dare enserio, ¿tú crees que estarías tan cotizable en el mercado como homosexual? …Mmm…¿ enserio?- dijo irónicamente

-bueno ahora no es tanto lio muchos son famosos y hacen películas y series exitosas Michel- dijo tratando de calmarse.

- sí y en todas hacen de gay, vamos no seas así chico sabes que te aprecio- dijo condescendientemente

- demonios Michel, hago de gay también- dijo frustrado

- sí pero saben que estas de novio con Mía hace tiempo por lo que no dudan de ti, ¡dios y que se te ha metido hoy! –dijo frustrado

-nada solo déjalo ok. – admitió derrotado

Esa conversación seguía en su mente hasta el día de hoy. Dios a veces odiaba a Michel .Algo vibró cerca de él, su i phone, era una noticia sobre Chris que decía que estaba en su casa, algo se movió en el, se dirigió a la habitación, sin hacer ruidos. Tomo sus pantalones y salió, sabía que era impulsivo pero era ahora o nunca.

El viaje duro poco, se estaciono al frente de la casa sabia que llamaría la atención pero nada era perfecto y ya nada podría ser igual.

Vio salir a Will subirse a su coche y desaparecer en la esquina, ese fue su momento.

Golpeo la puerta

-Will otra vez olvid … Darren- Chris lo miro sorprendido

-hola

-¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?, pasa- dijo abriendo mas la puerta

Silencio, no podía hablar todo en el era demasiado

-¿qué pasa? , me estas asustando Dare- dijo con tono confundido y asustado

-yo… Chris- era imposible articular coherentemente lo que quería porque ni él lo sabía.

-Siéntate ¿quieres algo?, di algo me estas asustando, ¿qué paso?, ¿Mía está bien?

-Si ella está bien.-dijo admirado de lo dulce que es Chris aun así el preocupado por ella, dios podía amarlo más.

-Bueno y entonces

-Yo, dios Chris yo te…- fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe

-Cariño volví con tus muffins…- se detuvo al ver a Darren ahí de pie junto a Chris

-Will- soltó con asombro Chris

- yo me voy-dijo Darren

-Espera – dijo Chris tomándole del hombro… –Will podrías dejarnos a solas por favor

-Si claro, un gusto Darren

Y salió de la habitación, Darren volvió a punto cero, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta e impulsivo? sabía que iba a arruinar sus cosas con Chris pero aquí estaba por favor dime lo que me viniste a decir Darren

Se dio vuelta y tomo la cara de Chris y apretó sus labios era lo único que podía hacer

Beso a Chris como nunca lo había hecho y sintió que él le devolvía el beso envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso como si fuera la última gota de oxigeno

Se separo y lo miro a los ojos eran más grises que azules y expectantes

-te amo, yo te amo tanto Chris, que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a describir

-yo sé Dare

-¿tu?

-si claro, yo también te amo- dijo emocionado, como si algo por fin salió de su ser

- ¿y Will?

-¿qué pasa con él?

- ¿cómo que pasa con él? es tu novio

- asistente y ¿qué pasa con Mía?

- ella entenderá además hace rato que solo somos amigos aunque duerma en mi cama

- Darren duerme en tu cama y ¿no tienen nada? ¿Enserio?- dijo secamente

-Mmm… bueno Chris…- contesto avergonzado

-Entiendo Dare realmente, lo sé todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.- dijo tristemente.

-yo… Chris enserio te amo, quiero todo contigo, quiero la casa los perros, los gatos, los bebes, los libros de cuentos y las partituras de algún loco musical inspirado en la tierra de las historias, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, dios soy tan inútil…- dijo desesperado.

Una suave mano se puso en su mejilla, unos suaves ojos de un color indefinido entre azul gris y algunas notas verdes se centraron en sus dorados avellanas, él sabia, sus labios se movieron otra vez y se fundieron en un beso suave y dulce. Un brazo en su cintura lo aproximo mas y mas fuerte y ya nada tenía importancia él quería beber todo de Chris y no le importaba nada más.

-Déjame ayudarte Darren, yo quiero eso contigo y mas. Sabes lo adivinaremos en el proceso, ahora debo decirle a Will que vuelva a su casa, creo que no querrá escuchar cuando tu y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo en, cómo vamos a ir de ahora en adelante ¿no?- dijo con un sonrisa seductora e increíblemente sexy, que despertó su adrenalina y su sangre corrió rápidamente al sur.

Luego que Will se retiro, Chris lo guía a la habitación.

-¿Listo para saber hacia dónde vamos?

El solo gimió en respuesta porque maldición él quería saber.

Fin


End file.
